His Love
by Dingo
Summary: It's midnight. I'm tired yawn. Anywayz, Andros is in the dining room when he finds something that gives him hope for a romance.


Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim Andros and Ashley, TJ, Carlos, Cassie and Zhane if he gets mentioned. No surprise there. WARNING: MENTIONS OF SLASH!!!!! SLASH PEOPLE!!!! ::waits while some people scream, go nuts, start rocking in their chairs, get someone to press 'Back', gingerly peer through one hand to press it themselves:: Ahem. As I was saying, slash ahead.  
  
Tankies to Multi-Facets, Didi, Jade Daniels, symbolic agony, Nataku, Catch My Clover, Starfire, Khandreia, Lady Khayman, Lucas Harrell, The She Devil, Mistika, Jennifer DeNaughel and all the rest of the fabulous authors out there. :: dramatic:: You are my inspir-(throws out hands dramatically)- ation!  
  
(::crickets chirp. Dingo nervously straightens her shirt:: )  
  
Special tankies to Ibonekoen. We've come a long way babe. And.(Sorry, I have to put this in) Yes sir! More 'evil Adam' by ten o'clock! Yes sir! Of course, sir! Forward march, sir!  
  
  
  
Andros sighed, resting his head against the table, ignoring the food in a plate only inches away from his hair. He cautiously looked around, seeing nobody, then pulled out a recent photo of his beloved. A bitter, wistful smile crossed his face. The silky hair, the body, the skin he only got to touch by accident or by not-so-innocent touches.how much could he love one human being? Andros snorted at himself. Talk about pathetic; he had every point about his love stapled in his mind.  
  
  
  
_The wary look when I saw them for the first time. Willingly to fight me to the death if it meant no harm to the team._  
  
_The glances, nothing but pure guardedness, suspicion, only trusting, slightly, when I gave Alpha back a speech board._  
  
_The touch, one of the first in over two years, to touch in any feeling other than wanting to harm._  
  
_The total, unconditional support when I tried to find Karone._  
  
_The injuries, fighting for the team, usually stopping Andros from killing himself out there._  
  
_The fighting moves, increasing in speed and agility every time the team morphed._  
  
_The many reminders of Zhane, with all of the painful shots taken for him._  
  
  
  
Andros sighed again, drifting into his daydreams. Silky hair brushing his face, strong yet delicate hands cupping his head, soft, gentler lips capturing his.the possibilities were endless.unfortunately.  
  
He sat up straighter as he heard a rustle. Hands searched over the table, eyes looked on his seat, only thinking about the floor when all other possibilities had been searched. Tan skin wrinkled as he frowned slightly, picking it up. He unfolded it carefully, sitting on his haunches to read. Slowly the frown deepened. _Who wrote it?_ he wondered to himself. Like any other human being, he was curious about anything that had his name on it. He turned it over, thinking maybe that the writer had left a name. The frown that pulled at the skin of his forehead relaxed into a grin, happy, almost delirious. _My love loves me back!_ he thought joyfully. Suddenly he frowned. _What if it wasn't my love? What if someone else had wanted a bit of paper to write something down, so they borrowed it off my beloved?_ He shrugged to himself. _Why not ask?_  
  
  
  
Footsteps echoed slightly down the hall, and Andros tensed. They slowed as they approached the usually closed door to their bedroom. "Hello?" a powerful yet gentle voice asked. "Who's there?"  
  
"Just me," Andros answered, standing, getting off the bed. _Don't. Go. There,_ he commanded his mind.  
  
The voice didn't seem o relax all that much, at least not to Andros. "Oh. Is there a reason why you're standing in my room in pitch-black?"  
  
Andros said nothing, only gave him the folded piece of paper he had fumbled with for well over half an hour, wondering what to do. The figure accepted it, and ran dark, hypnotic eyes down it. "Damn," it said softly. "Where did I drop this?"  
  
"In the dining room," Andros said, barely able to contain his excitement. It was his love's!  
  
The figure suddenly flicked on the lights, fully revealing the dark text of the writing. Andros could read it from where he was standing, not that he needed to. All the words were firmly etched into his brain. He softly repeated them, stepping forward so he was looking eye-to-eye with the writer.  
  
"Being friends for so long,  
  
It can't be wrong,  
  
The worst thing you can do is push me away.  
  
But that's the price to pay.  
  
For love.  
  
The best thing you can do is pull me near  
  
And whisper softly in my ear  
  
'Babe, I love you.'  
  
That's the thing you do.  
  
For love.  
  
But what if you say no?  
  
Break my heart, fill me with woe?  
  
Giving you my heart to break  
  
But that's the risk I have to take.  
  
For love.  
  
What if you look at me in disgust?  
  
Fear, shame, if I must  
  
Go through those feelings  
  
I'd only do it  
  
For love.  
  
For you.  
  
For the stripy-haired bastard who holds my heart.  
  
For Andros."  
  
Andros finished his name, standing less than thirty centimeters away from his love. Dark eyes were looking at the floor, and with a degree of alarm Andros saw a light sheen of tears in the eyes he loved to gaze into. Lightly, he placed a finger under his love's chin, ignoring the soft feel of his skin for the moment, and made his love look him in the eyes. Not an easy thing to do, when you're three centimeters shorter. But the stubborn streak in the darkly outlined figure was larger than himself, so the dark eyes were quickly closed, letting no hint of emotion outside.  
  
Andros asked softly, "Did you mean all that?"  
  
The man in front of him nodded as well as he could, considering the one finger was strong. "Every word."  
  
Andros said nothing. The man quickly covered his tracks. "But I hope this won't affect the team, or that we can still be friends, or we can put this behind us and forget it or."  
  
Andros interrupted quietly. "I don't want to."  
  
The dark eyes opened quickly, letting a single tear escape the dark pools. Andros slowly tilted his head and kissed it away. He continued. "I love you, idiot, and I don't want to forget the first time I knew you acknowledged your love for me."  
  
Dark hair shook vigorously as the man shook his head. "I've known for ages that I love you, Andros."  
  
"And I love you." 


End file.
